


Dipshit

by unraveledwords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Mind Control, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Sam just wants to return some sheets. Bucky just wants to go home in clean pants. Neither get their way.





	Dipshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriel/gifts).

> How Sam discovers Bucky has an orgasm trigger

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to reorient. Sure he was the one who fucked off to space before checking if the new sheets fit on their bed, but that was no reason for this Wal-mart manager to be getting lippy with him. Especially when the sheets in the previously sealed package were Queen sized instead of King.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have a receipt," she said in a bored tone.

Sam considered asking if she knew how dead she'd be if they hadn't taken that mission with Carol, but held back. "I get that but the product itself is defective," he replied, "They aren't the right size, isn't that a bigger problem? I just want to exchange them." He was trying to maintain his composure; Bucky was shifting restlessly next to him. He knew Bucky didn't react well to arguing, and the last thing he wanted was to upset his little one. He didn't have his eyes on him, but he knew what Buck was probably doing. Jumping nervously from foot to foot, head jerking at every sudden noise. He'd put his hands in his pockets then pull them out and scrub them on his jeans as he worried his porcelain doll lips between his teeth.

"There's nothing I can do without a receipt since they've been opened."

"How was I supposed to know without opening them?" Sam said, raising his voice unconsciously, "Look, I know I'm the dipshit who didn't open them for three months…"

The excellent point Sam was about to make died on his lips as he felt Bucky paw at him. His fingers found purchase in Sam's bicep, and he let out a strangled noise. Sam felt his body jerk through that one point of contact. When he turned to Bucky, his face was already streaked with tears, more welling quickly in his panicked blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, you're ok, come on," Sam soothed, arms around him in an instant. Big tears pooled in his eyes and spilled relentlessly down Bucky's flushed cheeks despite the man not making a sound. Sam looked around quickly, assessing a course of action, before pulling him towards the bathroom.

Sam vaguely heard the manager call after them, but he no longer gave a damn about the sheets. He needed to know what was wrong with Bucky, and he needed to know now. By the time he shuffled Bucky into a stall, the little soldier was shaking like he was about to fall apart. He hunched in on himself, eyes on the floor and a hand cupped over his crotch.

"What's wrong, hey look at me, you're ok, tell me what happened," he cooed, pushing hair out of Bucky's face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Bucky predictably wouldn't look him in the eye, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't…"

Sam winced, "What did you do sweetheart? Please try to tell me what happened." He paused before adding sheepishly, "Was it cuz I was yellin'?"

Bucky shook his head no. Sam tried to hold him, but he pushed back immediately. Yet Sam had gotten close enough to feel Bucky was half-hard, and it took everything in him not to let his face show an ounce of the panic that welled up in him. What was happening?

"Please baby, you gotta tell me or daddy can't make it better."

Tears flowed fresh but Bucky took a deep breath and answered in a tiny voice, "I just came myself."

"What?" Sam deadpanned. Bucky only nodded and pressed his face to Sam's chest, clutching at him. "Ok, its ok, but. Why?"

"You said the bad word."

"The bad…" It hit Sam like a brick. Hydra. Just when he thought he knew every detail of the horrors Bucky had experienced, something like this cropped up. Of course they'd do something as awful as giving Bucky an orgasm trigger, most likely to test his programming. Sam's stomach rolled at the thought. He made Bucky look at him again, "Shh, alright, its ok. But what's the bad word? Can you tell me? I don't wanna hurt you again."

Bucky just shook his head frantically as Sam thought. He paled as he mumbled, "Was it 'dipshit'?" Bucky's eyes crossed, his fingers once again digging painfully tight into Sam's arms. He whimpered pathetically as he came dry, his cock twitching roughly against the fabric of his boxers. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry honey, I had to know though. You're ok."

Bucky collapsed in his arms, crying harder now. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to, please don't punish me," he stuttered. God anything but that, Sam thought they were past that. But no, Bucky was right back in that suggestive state Hydra had kept him in. Sam wondered if they'd ever really be past it.

Pulling himself together, he rubbed Bucky's back and kissed his hair, "It's not your fault, baby, you couldn't help it, I know. We're gonna fix this, promise." Sam didn't know how they'd fix it but Bucky didn't need to know that. What he needed was for Sam to get him home. "Ok buddy, I'm gonna get you outta here, can you be brave for me?"

Bucky wiped his face and nodded, his hand covering his dick again. Sam grabbed his other hand and led him out to their car. "You're gonna be ok, little man," Sam told him as he buckled him in. Bucky nodded and smiled weakly. Sam couldn't be sure if that was true, but he knew he'd do everything he could to make it so.


End file.
